The present invention relates to a device for accommodating a padlock, and in particular the body of such a padlock.
When used out of doors, padlocks are frequently exposed to the elements, including rain, snow, dust, and other dirt and contamination. Under such adverse conditions, the body of the padlock, be it a key or combination padlock, can become clogged, rusty or otherwise inoperable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for protecting the padlock from the elements.